


he's such a tender sender

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes down on Mercedes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's such a tender sender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Chocolate and Cunnilingus Day Oral Sex Fanfest! The title comes from the song "Kissing My Love."

Mercedes brushes Sam's bangs out of his eyes, letting her hand trace the curve of his ear before she lets it fall. Softly, she asks, "You still feel ready?"

"Yeah!" he says, that familiar _grin_ stretching all the way across his face. Then he blushes. "Um, I mean, if you still feel ready. And stuff."

"Absolutely." And then Mercedes kisses Sam, because her parents are going to be home in 20 minutes, and because he's kissable all the time: when he's sitting in class, when he's singing at practice, when he's naked in her bed...

_Especially_ when he's naked in her bed, and she's naked there with him.

Despite their limited time alone, Sam takes his sweet time kissing his way down her body. He lingers over her breasts, laving one of her nipples with his tongue until she gasps. She expected that much--Sam has literally written a poem about her breasts, which made her laugh and tell him he's been spending way too much time with Puck. She doesn't expect the long, lingering kisses pressed against her stomach, the perfect circle of kisses he makes around her bellybutton. She lets out a contented sigh as he completes the circle and he raises his head to smile.

"It's just," he says, "your skin is so soft."

Just like that, Mercedes is so wet she can _feel_ it, slow seeping warmth that feels as though it starts at the center of her. "Sam," she breathes, touching his hair with just her fingertips, and he lowers his head again, pressing his mouth between her legs. She breathes in time to the slow sweep of his tongue--it's wet, too, his tongue and lips are slick from spit and from _her_ \--shuddering out an exhalation as one exploratory lick glides over her clit. It's just a touch, though, and then he moves back downward, pressing the tip of his tongue inside of her. She gasps and shuts her eyes for a moment, but then manages, "Higher, I'm--"

"Mm-hmm," Sam says, and she can feel the vibration. Mercedes shifts, pulling herself a little closer with a crook of her leg, angling herself a little to the left, and then he's _there_ , steady pressure against her clit. She rocks against his mouth, a low sound spilling from her throat. This isn't going to take long, anticipation already a long hot line running up her spine, and she cups her breasts in her hands, digs in her nails just enough to offset the soft with the sharp. "Your mouth," she starts, but trails off when _Sam_ moans, like he's the one getting off here, and maybe he is, maybe this feels as good for him as it does for her--

That thought is enough to set her off and Mercedes comes, fingers locked onto the sheets and Sam's name on her lips.

She stares up at the ceiling, breathing over the sound of her heartbeat. After a minute, Sam sits up, wiping a hand across his mouth. His lips are even redder than usual. "That was--wow," he says.

"Isn't that my line?" Mercedes hums. She feels like she's floating, but a glance at the clock tells her that she doesn't exactly have time to luxuriate. Kissing Sam is a better excuse for sitting up than retrieving her clothes, though. She can taste herself on his lips, which is a little weird, but not unpleasant. "We're both pretty awesome," she says, and reaches for her bra.


End file.
